


You May Now Kiss The Bride

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Gore, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Piss, Poison, Really really gross, Snot, Spider jizz, Spiders, The only thing this doesn't have is scat tbh, Vomiting, Yandere, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Now Kiss The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> this is very violent and gross. unless you have the goddamn iron stomach i wouldn't suggest looking at this.

You were Samson's guardian. You protected him. You loved him.

You stood miles above him with your head against the ceiling. You had one job: Protect Samson. You protected him with your life. Any time creatures would run after him or injure him, you'd put your foot down and crush them alive. Samson loved you, too. He would grab your leg and thank you for saving him, before running off to pummel the next creature like the wild child he was.

He loved you, and you loved him. You made an executive decision, with you and your smaller arachnid brethren. Samson was going to be your wife. Though you did have many choices of people to incubate your children, none of them were Samson.

As you stood in the fleshy walls of the abyss Samson referred to as "mom's womb", surrounded by the blood of some strange creature, you finally decided to say it. You pressed your gentle hand to his bright red face.

"Will you marry me?"

He looked confused.

"I can't marry a boy. Or a spider."

First you were furious. Then you calmed yourself. Because Samson loved you, and you knew it. You would not accept any other answer.

You slammed a foot down onto his leg. It snapped backwards with a loud noise akin to wall plaster breaking off. Samson cried out with adoration as he began to squirm, but you held him in place by his unusable limb and struck down onto the other leg.

"I-I thought we were friends!"

"We're lovers, Samson."

You shifted your feet left and right, grinding the leg tissue into a pulp and then slowly separating them. You then shifted another set to his arms, doing the same thing. He was a handless, footless wife. You weaved him a silken veil and hung it over his scraggly, brown hair as he wept. "This is our wedding now." You licked away his tears and some of the blood from his limb stumps.

"Why? W-why'd you do this?! I hate you, I-I--"

"That's no way to speak to me." You gritted your strange teeth together, slamming your foot into his ribcage and nearly destroying it. "There's more room to inhabit our children now." He coughed out blood and shook his head, trying to wriggle away. This required assistance. You flicked your legs against the ground, and millions of your brothers and sisters came crawling out of the fleshy walls. They understood the call, and each one dug their fangs into his skin. The bite wounds swelled into painful red welts. Moving at all, by now, would be extremely painful. Samson wailed, sitting in a puddle of his own blood. 

But he wouldn't move. You pressed a hand to his chest, blood and pus seeping out of every pore in his body. You caress him and you wipe away the gunk, slipping the yellowish-reddish mixture across his cheeks. The poisons in his veins were causing him pain - you knew that. He shook and pissed and vomited all over.

Your brothers and sisters looked at you proudly, having weaved a wedding dress for little Samson. His blood seeped clean through the fabric, and you knelt down to remove his little shorts from underneath. You smiled at his swollen, bloody face, your tongue licking away the grume on his brow. "We're going to have kids, Samson." You wanted to hold him so close. He shook his head violently in response. Sister Longlegs was carrying numerous egg-sacs with her.

Brothers and sisters pulled his leg stubs apart as he shouted in pain and love. You put the sacs in your mouth, and then pressed your strange lips to his backside, worming your tongue through his anus. Bloody cracks developed around the rim as you allowed the eggs to enter through a hole in the back of your tongue, and then came out through the tip into Samson's belly. His tummy bulged out beneath the silk dress, tearing through the fabric and barely remaining shut. The wounds opened wide around the tight flesh as you fired in the last of them. Then, with a tooth, you fertilized them. Then, finally, Sister lodged it shut with her silk. Everyone collaborated to cover Samson's wounds. You lifted him up and held him close.

"Please kill me..." He whined, voice hoarse from all of his crying. "Please. Please let me die."

You nuzzled him softly, licking his bloody lips.

"I love you."


End file.
